1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus provided with a semiconductor substrate having a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions and an image sensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a plurality of photoelectric conversion portions, it is required to cause light beams to adequately enter the plurality of photoelectric conversion portions respectively. In order to do so, providing a light guide structure having lenses (microlenses) for collecting incident light beams or light guide paths (optical waveguide) for guiding incident light beams to the photoelectric conversion portion is effective. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-201091 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-192951, photoelectric conversion apparatuses having lenses and a light guide structure are disclosed.